marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Omega
' Quintavius "Quentin" Quirinius Quire', also known as Kid Omega, is a human mutant. Biography Quentin Quire joined the student body of the Xavier Institute after Professor X's return from averting a war with Genosha and the rebuilding of the X-Mansion. He immediately stood out as a brilliant intellectual and quickly became Xavier's prized pupil, though the extent and type of his mutant abilities were never clearly defined. Quire appeared to be a very powerful telepath, and the Stepford Cuckoos described him as having a 'see-though mind', but he was not necessarily limited to that. On his birthday, Quire received a call from his parents who told him that he was adopted. This seemed to destabilize him, and he went into town, getting a haircut reminiscent of Bolivar Trask's depiction of a mutant overlord from a newspaper that was published the day Quire was born. Quire also seemed to hop on the bandwagon calling for vengeance for the recently murdered mutant designer Jumbo Carnation, and took to wearing clothing based on the Trask mutant overlord, which happened to be one of Jumbo's creations. He also began debating with Professor X about the merits of the school's policies, wondering if Xavier would allow any dream other than his own to exist. Affiliation Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Kid Omega is an Omega-level telepath capable of using deep and subtle influence. He is also capable of displaying various other psionic feats with the minds of others, including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Mental Manipulation:'' He has the ability to subtly use deep influence on multiple people, allowing him to manipulate their perception, judgment, wills, and common sense. *''Superhuman Tracking:'' He has enhanced psionic senses that enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to his well-being and are in his immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic Cloaking: ''Kid Omega can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can, at times, go undetected or be countered by more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi-abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' Kid Omega is capable of controlling the minds of others assuming they are within his physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Paralysis Inducement:'' Kid Omega has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Memory Manipulation:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psychic Blasts:'' Kid Omega can project a psionic force bolt which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *''Information Transferal:'' He has the ability to quickly process, learn, and store information through mental transference. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body and onto astral or phyiscal planes. In the physical plane, he can only travel in astral form over short distances. On the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of his environment. *''Alternate Reality Construction: ''Through sheer effort and concentration, Kid Omega can create a large world within his mind complete with artificial intelligence-driven scenarios and thousands of non-playing characters, each with their own back story being ran simultaneously. By pulling people into this world, they will enter a comatose-like state and, should they possess one, will be taken over by a secondary personality, as was the case for Wolverine. The artificial intelligence will feed off of the memories of anyone in this world, making some things even unfamiliar to Kid Omega himself. After keeping the world formed for several days, he lost control due to his already-disturbed psyche and no longer retained full control over the world. *''Energy Constructs:'' Kid Omega recently learned to channel his mental energy as an astral energy shotgun construct which manifests the focused totality of his telepathic powers. He seemed to effortlessly manifest this ability once he heard that Psylocke had done the same with her psi-blade. Much like Psylocke's psi-blade, his shotgun does not cause any external effects but deal direct mental damage, leading to intense pain, unconsciousness, or possibly death. He has also displayed a brief demonstration of using his psionic powers to construct a rocket launcher. Telekinesis: Kid Omega is an Omega-level telekinetic and can manipulate objects and others at will. His telekinetic powers are extremely powerful, but the uppermost limit of his telekinetic strength has yet to be seen. He is also capable of ultra-fine tuned usage of it, being able to sense and manipulate matter and energy, even on a sub-atomic scale, as he was able to re-integrate his own body and most of that of a decaying Sophie Cuckoo. His telekinetic abilities rival those of the most powerful villains, including Psylocke and Apocalypse. *''Flight:'' He is able to levitate himself to fly at supersonic speeds. *''Force Field Generation:'' Kid Omega is able to generate impenetrable force fields around himself and others. These force fields can protect himself from bullets, energy blasts, etc. Hypercognition: Kid Omega possesses advanced cognitive and mental abilities allowing him to organize and construct his thoughts at accelerated rates, process data at high speeds, construct and formulate his thoughts with vast quantity and quality, project ideas and impressions into the minds of others, intuitively disable existing psychic phenomena, and naturally shield him from psychic assaults. Energy Form: When Kid Omega was in the process of dying due to a combination of using kick and a powerful psychic blast from the Stepford Cuckoos, his mutation evolved and rapidly saved his life, transforming him into a non-corporeal life form existing as a disembodied consciousness made out of a form of psionic energy. He had some trouble holding this form at first when he got too tired or worn out, but he is now able to hold this form without trouble. Phoenix Force (formerly): After becoming the new host of the Phoenix Force, Kid Omega was granted the great powers of the Phoenix. He presumably should have possessed the following abilities: *''Flight (presumably; formerly):'' He was presumably able to fly unaided through space at faster-than-light speeds. *''Pyrokinesis (presumably; formerly):'' He was presumably able to create and control cosmic flames, which are able to burn under any conditions (e.g., underwater, in space) and burn so intensely that they leave no ashen byproducts behind. *''Resurrection (presumably; formerly)'' *''Immortality (presumably; formerly)'' *''Temporal Manipulation (presumably; formerly)'' Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Kid Omega possesses a brilliant mind rivaling some of the smartest people on the planet. Notes *Kid Omega is 5'8" and weighs 129 pounds. He has brown hair and brown eyes, but he dyes his hair pink. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:Avengers West Coast (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (Earth-616) Category:Phoenix Corporation (Earth-616) Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-616) Category:Hellfire Academy (Earth-616) Category:Omega Gang (Earth-616) Category:Telepathy Category:Mental Manipulation Category:Superhuman Tracking Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Alternate Reality Construction Category:Energy Constructs Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Hypercognition Category:Energy Form Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Immortality Category:Temporal Manipulation Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Information Transferal